Lighter
by Tara Laurel
Summary: Jack needs something to help him cope and Bobby might be able to help. Oneshot.


**TITLE: **Lighter

**RATING: **T (language)

**A/N: **Just a little something to fill the void as I haven't been too good at updating my longer fics lately. (SORRY!) If you read my update to Second Life, you'll find out why. Let's just say my computer came to a very tragic end, as did my saved files...

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Four Brothers or any characters.

**Read, Enjoy, Review, Repeat.**

**Lighter**

"You know Ma hates that you smoke those damn things," Bobby jabbed a thumb towards the stub of a cigarette handing loosely from Jack's fingers.

"You know she hates half the shit you do," Jack retorted monotonously.

"Wow. The kid does have some fuckin' balls. Finally. I was beginnin' to wonder if Ma brought us home a sister."

Jack was silent, but his gaze grew dark. He was obviously holding back a heated riposte of some form. Jack then went back to his task as he continually flicked the dented lighter in his hands while still balancing the sorry excuse for a cigarette in his grasp. Again and again he tried, but it wouldn't even flicker. Jack cursed under his breath and tossed the defective device onto the street. Bobby watched as the lighter made it across the yard and landed unceremoniously on the pavement. The older brother sighed and sunk down onto the front step beside Jack.

"Why you little liter bug," Bobby shook his head. "And here I thought you never did nothin' illegal."

"That's where I found it, and this," he sighed, lifting the leftover cigarette and then dropping it to the ground. "Piece a shit. Stole my first lighter from a gas station. Nice one too. _He _took it. Got my last one off a guy waitin' for the bus. Lost it last week. Found that one." He nodded towards the road. "Could steal another if I wanted but Evelyn would know."

"Yeah, she's like that."

"I don't wanna let her down. I let everyone down. I couldn't ask her to buy me a new one." Jack paused, his eyes glaring at the discarded cigarette butt. "Don't matter," Jack mumbled. "Got no money for smokes anyway."

Bobby noticed Jack's hands were quaking for the first time since he sat down next to his newest brother. Jack's foot was also tapping to the quick tempo of a silent song. His fingers slowly found his temples and he began making small circles as his face contorted.

"How long's it been?" Bobby questioned seriously.

"Leave it alone, Bobby." Jack immediately dropped his hands and controlled his features. "This ain't the first time I've had to deal with this."

"Here you go, you little woman."

Jack glanced over as Bobby held out a silver Zippo. It was just a lighter, but both brothers knew this was much more. It was Bobby's prized possession, aside from his hockey equipment. It had been a party to all of Bobby's arson adventures. It was also – a gift. Jack didn't ask for it, nor did he have to beg or steal it. He was so accustomed to supposed family members only taking from him or depriving him of things and looking out for himself that this small gesture was huge in Jack's eyes.

"She helped me settle a lot of debts and scores over the years," Bobby said with a sinister snort. "This don't mean I like you smokin' or nothin' but I won't have my little brother diggin' 'round the streets for a damn lighter or stealin' one. Besides, I don't smoke anymore and try not to make a habit to set everything on fire anymore, so it's just goin' to waste in my pocket. Go on, take it already."

Jack hesitantly reached over and picked the rectangular metal form out of Bobby's palm and simply stared it for a long second.

"And here. Just don't tell Ma who gave 'em to you."

Jack barely reacted in time to catch the object that flew into his lap. He glanced down at the new pack of cigarettes and then up at Bobby. He wondered if Evelyn wasn't the only one that always knew what was going on in that family. Jack had assumed that his eldest sibling rarely paid him much mind. Looking at the two gifts in his hands, Jack was now wondering if Bobby was the most observant of them all.

With a silent nod of thanks, Jack lit a cigarette and took an elongated drag. Bobby merely watched his little brother for a moment and then stood.

"Oh, and Jackie," Bobby spoke as he turned towards the door. "You reek like a fuckin' ashtray."


End file.
